Droit au but
by Ex-aetera
Summary: Le match qui changera leur vie à tout jamais. Qui a dit que le Quidditch n'était qu'un simple jeu ?
1. Le match

Hello tout le monde, je suis nouvelle sur ce site ; même si j'ai déjà lu pas mal de fanfiction, mais c'est la première que j'écris et publie. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, même si j'ai fait un gros effort. N'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils sur l'écriture, je prends tout ! Allez je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre.

**Le match :**

Il était de notoriété publique que Rose Weasley détestée le Quidditch, et pourtant…

_Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans cette galère ?_ Elle l'ignorait encore.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine de chercher _très_ loin, on avait juste besoin de regarder la personne assise en face d'elle.

_Flash-back :_

« C'est sûrement la journée la plus chaude de l'année, l'un des plus chauds que j'ai connu depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. En clair la journée s'annonce chauuude, et quoi de mieux pour se rafraîchir et passer le temps, qu'en allant assister à un match de Quidditch. Attention pas n'importe quel match de Quidditch ! C'est LE match ! Le dernier de l'année, celui qui déterminera qui a gagnés, et cette année le score est particulièrement serré. »

La voix magiquement amplifiée atteignit de plein fouet Rose Weasley, située tous devant, près du terrain mais pas du commentateur, non, elle était à l'opposer. Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Laëticia, au contraire. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer tout le match à parler de Quidditch. Déjà qu'elle avait raccroché au bout de cinq minutes, tandis que Laëtitia continuait sa tirade.

Laëtitia prenant très à cœur son rôle, présenta tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, en rajoutant bien sûr quelques commentaires enthousiasmant sur les joueurs de son équipe et rien pour l'autre.

Le match débuta calmement, avec une très légère avance pour Serdaigle, mais un quart d'heure plus tard Gryffondor était de nouveau en tête. Toujours pas de traces du Vif d'Or, après une bonne heure de match. Mais alors que Serdaigle égaliser, James Potter – batteur des Gryffondors - loupa sa cible, et au lieu de viser une attrapeuse de Serdaigle, le cognard percuta de plein fouet le pauvre gardien qui tomba des buts. Les Gryffondors demandèrent un temps mort pour remplacer le pauvre Gordon Print tandis qu'il était transporté à l'infirmerie.

Rose pouvait voir et entendre les joueurs se rassembler, elle était tout proche d'eux. Après plusieurs longues minutes de débats, ils en conclurent que le remplaçant ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas jouer à la place de Gordon. Les Gryffondors étaient dans une position critique, car aucun gardien à l'horizon. Mais James, le capitaine de l'équipe avait une idée, sous les yeux éberlués de toute la foule, il amplifia magiquement sa voix et demanda à la cantonade :

« Quiconque élève de Gryffondor et ayant un certain talent pour le Quidditch peut remplacer le gardien »

Le poste de gardien était un poste redouté, c'est pour ça que Rose ne fut pas étonnée de ne voir que 3 bras levés et c'était certes les plus courageux mais pas les plus douées loin de là, elle était même sûr – elle qui n'était pas douée du tout – d'être plus doué qu'eux !

Mais ce qui s'ensuivit, ne lui plût pas du tout mais alors PAS DU TOUT !

James sembla remarquer la présence de sa cousine car il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Rose prend la place de Gordon. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais le problème c'était que James avait _toujours_ la voix magiquement amplifiée. Et qu'ainsi tout le stade avait pu entendre cette demande/ordre. Le silence qui régna part la suite, ne dura certes que quelques secondes mais fut tout de même effrayant.

Après cette effrayant silence, les élèves – ayant brusquement retrouvée l'usage de la parole – commencèrent à murmurer, chuchoter, parler et même parfois hurler que ce n'était pas le gardien qui avait reçu un coup su la tête mais plutôt James ! Rose était plutôt d'accord avec eux. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elles attendant visiblement une réponse ainsi que tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Euh… James, je ne crois pas que je pourrai jouer… murmura t-elle.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas jouer ? » s'indigna James.

Comme la fois précédente, tout le stade entendit James ; et cette fois ce n'était pas plusieurs élèves qui la regardait, mais tout le stade !

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis nul au Quidditch, donc vous risquez de perdre et en plus je déteste ça ! s'emporta t-elle.

- Et alors ? Rose on a perdu suffisamment de temps ; va te mettre en tenue. »

Et sans quelle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard : elle se retrouva en tenue et prête. Ce n'est que quand l'arbitre siffla le premier coup de sifflet qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Mais trop tard elle était déjà dans les airs et apparemment elle devait se diriger vers son poste à en croire ce que lui disais son cousin ou plutôt lui hurlait son cousin.

Tout le reste s'en suivit très vite. Rose eu à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration que un gars de l'équipe de Serdaigle – sûrement un poursuiveur étant donnée qu'il se dirigeait droit dans ces buts – s'élança le souaffle à la main prêt à tirer. _Que devait-elle faire bordel ?_ Jamais elle n'avait lu dans les livres comment arrêter un but ! Et en plus de ça, il y avait la commentatrice qui beugla quelque chose et comme par enchantement le stade ce mis à chanter quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles de Rose en ce moment. Presque mécaniquement, elle leva un de ces bras et …

- … arrêté !! Elle l'a arrêté !! Mesdames et messieurs, Rose Weasley à arrêter un but ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? »

Là encore Rose n'entendit pas ce qu'ils chantaient trop occuper par le poursuiveur de Serdaigle – toujours le même – qui cette fois ci était _vraiment _déterminer à marquer. Mais encore une fois Rose l'arrêta sans aucune difficulté. Et c'est ce qui se passa pendant tout le reste du match, tandis que les Gryffondor marquer des points, elle arrêté des buts. Quand Luke Carlson – poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor – marqua un énième but. La joie était à son comble car que l'équipe de Serdaigle attrape le Vif d'Or ou pas, l'écart était de 160 points et vu que Rose était décidé à ne laisser entrer aucun but, l'équipe de Gryffondor l'emporterait à coup sûr.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

En effet le poursuiveur des Serdaigle - toujours le même, décidément il avait une dent contre elle ou quoi ? – se dirigea ver ses buts le souaffle à la main, avec un sourire victorieux. Comme d'habitude il prit son élan, près à marquer mais au lieu de viser les buts il visa à côté. Rose par habitude – ou réflexe – se précipita pour le rattraper sauf quelle n'avait pas prévue que le poursuiveur de Serdaigle avait élaboré une stratégie qui consistait à visé à côté pour après rattraper le souaffle en plein vol et avoir une meilleure position pour marquer. Un petit détail, le gardien – ou en l'occurrence la gardienne ! – ne devait pas rattraper le souaffle mais rester en position, sauf que la gardienne en avait décidé autrement. Et l'inévitable arriva, en fait au départ, les spectateurs ne virent que des fusées bleues et blanches se rentrait dedans en faisant une magnifique combinaison de couleurs. Un peu plus et on se croyait à un feu d'artifice !

La suite vous la connaissez déjà.

_Fin du Flash-back _

Voilà comment Rose Weasley, se retrouva à l'infirmerie un jour d'examen, et tout ça grâce à l'abrutit assis en face d'elle.

* * *

Fini !

Une petite rewiew please ?

Ex-aetera


	2. L'infirmerie

Coucou, c'est encore moi ; j'ai posé les deux chapitres d'un coup car je les avais déjà écrits. Ce chapitre n'est pas le même POV que le précédent qui était un POV Rose, mais découvrirez tous ça en lisant le chapitre alors bonne lecture !

**L'infirmerie :**

Qui aurait crut que Draco Malefoy – Serpentard de son État – est un fils qui aille à Serdaigle ?

Encore si son fils aurait été envoyait à Gryffondor, tout le monde aurait compris.

« Après tout ce n'est qu'un adolescent qui cherche à se mettre à dos sa famille, vous aurez dit les mères en quête de nouveaux commérages.

Et Poufsouffle ?

_ Bah, Poufsouffle c'est Poufsouffle, vous aurez répondu les maris à moitié ivres. »

Mais Serdaigle ? Il fallait avouer que personne n'y avait pensé.

Scorpius Malefoy, était tout de même dans l'équipe de Quidditch, même si c'était au poste de poursuiveur et non d'attrapeur comme son père. Enfin tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il marque des buts non ? Et pour cela son père n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire. À sa connaissance, son fils n'avait jamais eu de mal à marquait des buts. Il y avait quelques fois où la défense de l'équipe adverse était redoutable, mais une fois que les batteurs de sa propre équipe s'en étaient occupés, il n'avait aucun mal à éviter le gardien et à marquer le but. Mais c'était sans compter cette année sur une tornade rousse qui répondait au doux prénom de Rose Weasley.

C'était ceux à quoi Scorpius Malefoy songea après s'être réveillé à l'infirmerie couvert d'un bandage à la tête. Ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas là, ni même ses amis. À vrai dire, il n'y avait que lui et Rose Weasley allongée sur le lit voisin, en excluant bien entendu l'infirmière qui faisait des allers retours de son bureau à ici pour s'assurer que Scorpius ne manquait de rien.

En y repensant, il était bien content, que personne de son équipe ne soit là. Il n'avait aucune envie de reparler de l' « incident », et à coups sûr dès que Donovan Eagles – le capitaine de son équipe – l'aurait vu, il le bombarderait de remontrances à n'en plus finir et c'était tout ce que voulait éviter Scorpius.

Pour l'instant il se contenter de jouer distraitement avec une couture de sa couverture en jetant de temps en temps des regards furtifs à sa « camarade de chambre ».

C'était étrange car il ne redoutait pas son réveil, toute personne normalement constitué l'aurait redouté, car tout le monde le savait quand Rose Weasley était en colère, elle ne faisait pas semblant ! Mais Scorpius avait bien pris le temps d'y réfléchir et après tout ce n'était absolument pas sa faute s'il se retrouvait tout les deux là. Ou tout du moins pas _entièrement_ sa faute, car même si elle ne voudrait sûrement pas l'admettre, c'était aussi un petit peu la faute de Rose.

Il resta encore là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, laissant entrer les membres de l'équipe de Rose, suivi par les membres de sa propre équipe. Le premier réflexe de Scorpius aurait été de faire semblant de dormir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car déjà Donovan et Potter s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

_ T'aurai pût lui faire très mal, même la tuer !

_ Et en plus tu nous as fait perdre le match, abruti, ajouta Eagles.

_ Chut, vous allez la réveiller, chuchota Sumi Adams, batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

Potter sembla enfin remarquer la présence de sa cousine, car il se précipita à son chevet. Les autres membres de son équipe étaient également au chevet de Rose. Et lui alors ? Tout le monde s'en fichait de lui, lui aussi s'était fait très mal, et tout ça dans le but de faire gagner son équipe ! Ouais, bah pour les remerciements il pourrait repasser plus tard. Il regarda Donovan qui n'avait pas bouger.

« Alors c'est eux, qui ont gagné ? demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix

_ Bah, bien sûr, une fois que tu es parti, leur attrapeur à attraper le vif d'or.

_ Dommage.

_ Ouais tu peux le dire, mais alors tu peux m'expliquer cette « technique » qui consiste à foncer dans le gardien adverse ?

_ En fait, c'était de sa faute, si elle n'aurait pas foncé pour aller chercher le but, j'aurai été très bien placé pour marquer.

_ Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille quand même.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Vous vous êtes percutés si violement.

_ Ça y est elle se réveille ! cria Potter. »

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui et en effet Rose s'agiter, lentement elle ouvrit un œil puis un autre. A la surprise générale, elle se jeta au cou de son cousin, mais pas pour l'enlacer non, elle essayer de l'étrangler !

« Mais enfin, Rosie arrête tu me fais mal !

Elle ouvrit la bouche – visiblement pour parler – mais aucun son n'en sortit, sur le coup de la surprise elle lâcha son cousin. L'infirmière ayant entendu que Rose se réveillait, vint à sa rencontre.

_ Ah, enfin Miss Weasley vous êtes réveillée, vous allez bien ?

Rose essaya à nouveau de parler mais encore une fois aucun son n'en sortit.

_ Oh non surtout pas Miss Weasley, n'essayait pas de parler, à cause du violent choque que vous avez reçus, vos cordes vocales en ont pris un coup. Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de parler avant au moins une semaine. En attendant vous n'avez qu'a prendre une ardoise pour vous exprimez. L'infirmière lui tendit une ardoise avec une craie.

Une fois l'ardoise dans les mains de Rose, cette dernière commença à écrire furieusement sur l'ardoise. Une fois sa phrase écrite elle planta l'ardoise devant Potter. Scorpius réussit à lire : _Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!_

_ Comment ça de ma faute ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui t'es foncé dessus comme un parfait abrutit, cracha t-il en me lançant un regard furieux.

Rose recommença à écrire : _C'est TOI qui m'a dit de remplacer Gordon ! Et si tu ne lui aurais pas envoyé le cognard en pleine figure, on n'en serait pas là ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais quand même !_

Aaaaaaah, Gordon Print et James Potter, une grande histoire d'amour. Si les deux ne se détestaient pas autant depuis l'affaire Adams, ses deux là auraient pu finir ensemble. On a toujours le droit de plaisanter, hein, même si c'est dans sa tête. Depuis que Print avait piqué Adams à Potter, celui là ne s'en étant pas remis ne cessait de lui envoyer le cognard à la figure en faisant croire qu'il avait mal visé. Comme quoi, sa sert des fois d'être batteur.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès de visé Gordon, Ok ?

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, où était-il ? Il aurait dû être à l'infirmerie, soit il avait était envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste car son cas était grave, soit il avait déjà était soigné, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était resté très longtemps à l'infirmerie. Nouvelle phrase sur l'ardoise : _Ouais c'est ça ! Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est TOI qui m'a demandé de le remplacer !_

_ Oui mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as laissée passer aucun but et en plus on a gagnés pas grâce à toi d'accord. Mais on a gagnés quand même ! Il avait pratiquement hurlé cette dernière phrase. Scorpius ne fut donc pas étonnés de voir l'infirmière rappliquer pour leur dire que les visites étaient finies et qu'ils pouvaient retournés à leur dortoir.

Merci Potter, et pour une fois il le pensait très sincèrement, grâce à lui il n'avait pas dû supporter bien longtemps Donovan. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil au lit voisin et croisa son regard, un regard comme il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'y avait pas de haine, ni même du mépris mais juste une étrange curiosité. Il détourna vivement le regard, se sentant brusquement gêné, il eut à peine le temps de le faire que déjà ses jouent rosirent. Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite, il ne voulait surtout pas que ça voisine le voient comme ça. Trop tard. Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et par réflexe Scorpius se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Et me***, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi c** aujourd'hui, bien sûr que le bruit provenait de Rose, cette dernière ayant perdu l'usage de la parole, n'avait trouvé meilleur moyen pour ce faire entendre de Scorpius ; que de jetait un livre à elle par terre. Elle le regarda un instant puis écrivit quelque chose sur son ardoise qu'elle montra à Scorpius. _Ça va ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?_

Elle lui demandait s'il n'avait pas trop mal à la tête ? C'était lui ou il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Rose Weasley ? Non seulement c'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait là et quelle ne pouvait plus parler mais elle lui demandait s'il n'avait pas trop mal à la tête ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas _entièrement _de sa faute ?

Il ne lui répondit que par un vague hochement de tête.

« Oui ça va et toi ? murmura t-il faiblement.

Elle aussi lui fit un hochement de tête mais plus énergique tout de même !

_Alors comme ça t'aime bien foncé dans les gardiens !_

Même si il ne pouvait pas savoir sur quel ton elle le disait, il devina que c'était sur un ton ironique. Il se détendit et esquissa même un sourire ! Rare pour un Malefoy.

_ Non, mais vu que t'étais nouvelle, j'ai voulu te baptiser au dur sport qu'est le Quidditch en t'emmenant à l'infirmerie. T'inquiète, on passe tous par là un jour !

Cette fois-ci ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires. Enfin pour Rose, c'était plus un sourire qu'un fou rire, étant donner qu'elle a pratiquement plus de cordes vocales. Par contre pour Scorpius, le fou rire eu du mal à passer, si bien que l'infirmière s'est déplacée pour être sûr qu'il ne s'étouffait pas. Ils continuèrent encore un peu à parler, par l'intermédiaire d'une ardoise pour Rose. C'est Rose qui mis fin à la discussion en déclarant à Scorpius qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait se coucher, il fit de même quelques minutes après que Rose se soit endormit.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, son premier réflexe fut de regarder le lit à côté du sien mais Rose n'était pas là. Il demanda à l'infirmière où elle était quand celle-ci lui apporta le petit-déjeuner. Elle lui dit, qu'elle n'avait plus de soin à effectuer à l'infirmerie et qu'elle pouvait partir. Pour Scorpius c'était différent, sa plaie ne cicatrisait pas, il devra attendre plus longtemps. Il eut la bête idée de se dire qu'elle viendrait peut-être lui rendre visite, une fois ses cours terminés. Après trois jours d'extrême solitude, l'infirmière lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner dans son dortoir mais qu'il devrait garder le bandage à la tête jusqu'à demain.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !

Je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitre pour cette fic à la base ce devait être qu'un OS mais bon.

Ex-aetera


	3. Retour à la réalité

Coucou, je suis contente d'avoir terminée ce chapitre avant le réveillon, et surtout avant que je ne parte.

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié le disclaimer sur les chapitres précédents alors voilà je me rattrape : Rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages en fait tout est a J.

Bonne lecture !

**Retour à la réalité**

C'est fou comme les couloirs peuvent être votre pire ennemi parfois, à la base ce ne sont que des simples murs en briques mais le problème c'est que Poudlard a de _très_ grand couloirs pouvant accueillir énormément d'élèves et quand vous essayez de vous rendre à votre cours de potions sans vous faire remarquer depuis l'incident disons que c'est comme espérer avoir une bonne note à votre prochain devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Autrement dit c'est _carrément_ impossible.

_ Hey Rose, sacré match, vraiment dommage qu'il se soit terminer comme ça ! Enfin, tu t'en aie quand même mieux tiré que Gordon, le pauvre quand je pense qu'il a était envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste et tout ça à cause de James ! Ah il doit l'avoir mauvaise le Print, lui dit Laëtitia Wilson en l'accompagnant à son cours de Potions. Pourquoi fallait-il quelle soit dans sa classe celle la ? D'habitude elle ne restait pratiquement jamais avec elle mais vu que Albus était parti deux semaines chez son correspondant belge – veinard : - elle était obligé de rester avec elle.

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'en général Laëtitia lui posait pleins de questions mais là Rose ne pouvant pas y répondre, Laëtitia parler sans arrêt et Rose ne pouvait pas lui crier « La f**** ! ». Donc elle se contenter d'acquiescer en silence quand cette dernière se tournait vers elle.

En plus de ça, elle devait se trimbaler cette foutue ardoise partout avec elle sans compter son sac chargé de livre. Enfin, elle lui servait quand même à quelque chose car quand son cousin James vint lui dire bonjour à la table des Gryffondors ce matin d'un air nonchalant, elle pût lui taper la tête avec l'ardoise et je peux vous dire que recevoir une ardoise sur la tête à plusieurs reprises ça fait très mal. Après ça, il avait détalé comme un lapin et s'était passé de déjeuner. Non mais il pensait vraiment quand une journée elle aurait pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Pourquoi les gens la dévisager comme ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de marcher tranquillement vers leur prochain cours sans regarder dans sa direction à tout bout de champs ? C'est toujours permis d'espérer un miracle non ? C'était la première fois qu'elle avait aussi hâte d'aller en cours de Potions et d'y retrouver son charmant professeur - façon de parler - Mr Hayes. Elle n'était pas vraiment nulle en potions, pas aussi doué que ça mère mais c'était juste qu'elle n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans cette partie _la _du château, dans les cachots où ils faisaient toujours sombre comme si le soleil avait oublié de passer par la. En plus de ça elle devait partager sa paillasse avec Laëtitia la pire pipelette de tout Poudlard. D'habitude il y avait Albus avec elles, elle parlait avec lui et ne se souciait guère de l'autre.

_ Oh Rose tu m'écoutes ? la questionna Laëtitia en agitant sa main devant ses yeux pour être sûr qu'elle était toujours là. Rose secoua énergiquement la tête.

_ Ouf tu me rassures, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais partie dans une autre dimension ! Oui et moi j'ai bien crue que tu m'avais oubliée. Enfin bref, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, le ton beige lui collait mieux au teint mais elle préférait le ton rouge…

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de baragouiner, elle devait sûrement parler de far à joues, à moins que se soit une couleur de robe ? Ahhhh enfin arriver devant la salle de classe, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais attends t'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

_ T'es allé le voir ce matin ?

_ Non j'ai pas eu le temps, de toute façon vu la marmotte, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été endormi.

_ Ouais t'as raison, le pauvre quand même rester tout seul en compagnie de Weasley, t'as vu se qu'elle a fait à son cousin, il y a de quoi être paranoïa !

_ C'est clair.

Hum, hum aurait été le moyen efficace d'interrompre cette charmante conversation entre Donovan Eagles et Sean McGregor – poursuiveur chez les Serdy – mais s'appelant Rose Weasley et ne pouvant plus parler pendant une semaine a cause de on ne vous rappelle plus qui. Elle ne trouva d'autre moyen que de donner un grand coup de coude très fort à Laëtitia pour l'interrompre dans sa charmante discussions qu'elle menait elle-même, cette dernière réagis comme Rose l'avait espéré, elle poussa un grand cri qui attira enfin l'attention des deux intéressés vers elles.

_ Oh mais… mais Weasley qu'est-ce que… que tu fais là ? bafouilla Eagles.

_La même chose que toi, je viens au cours que nos deux maisons ont en commun._

_ Oui mais t'étais pas censée être encore à l'infirmerie avec Scorpius ?

_Ce n'est pas parce que mes cordes vocales sont en bouillis à cause de l'autre abrutit – _vous comprenez qui_ – que je dois rester à l'infirmerie indéfiniment._

_ Mais Scorp' lui n'est pas sorti en même temps que toi ?

_Non, il ne cicatrise pas d'après l'infirmière mais tu le saurais si tu serais venu le voir ce matin._

Le Serdaigle éluda cette question en levant les yeux au ciel comme il sait si bien le faire.

_Et non je ne l'ai pas tué comme tu as l'air de le penser, ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux mais à mon cousin._

_ Ah bon ?

_Oui !_ Et elle aussi à son tour leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout en « parlant » ils avancèrent quand le professeur ouvrit la salle de classe et sans s'en rendre compte ils s'assirent à la même paillasse que partageaient Rose et Laëtitia. Et ça n'eu pas l'air de déranger Laëtitia car elle s'assit à la troisième chaise de la paillasse occupé d'habitude par Albus. Quand à McGregor il rejoignit sa paillasse au fon de la classe. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le professeur remarqua leur changement de place qu'il leur en fit par :

_ Alors comme ça on a décidé de migrer vers le nord Mr Eagles, laissez moi deviner le sud était trop chaud et vous aviez peur de prendre un coup de soleil et d'abîmer ainsi votre peau cristalline ?

La classe éclata de rire à cette remarque et Rose et Eagles ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

_ Euh je… je ne m'en suis pas… pas rendu compte je discuter et… et… Décidément il bafouillait beaucoup aujourd'hui je trouve !

_ Oui je comprends, vous ne inquiéter pas j'ai vécu la même chose à votre âge. Enfin ce n'est pas la peine de changer de place, j'aime bien vous savoir devant comme ça je peux mieux vous surveiller et être sûr que vous ne faîtes pas de bêtises avec les deux acolytes du fond. Pensez tout de même à rendre sa place à Mr Potter quand celui-ci reviendra de ses petites vacances improvisées.

Encore une fois la classe explosa de rire et même Rose ria, à sa façon bien sûr.

Le reste du cours se déroula à peu près normalement, enfin aussi normalement que peut se dérouler un cours de potions. Eagles se révéla être un excellent partenaire de potions peut-être que quand Albus reviendrait il restera et Al n'aura qu'a aller au fond de la classe en compagnie de McGregor et de l'autre dont elle ne se souvenait jamais du prénom.

Ce n'est qu'a l'heure du repas que les ennuis commencèrent à arriver, mais pas pour elle !

_ Hey Rose !

James, non mais il n'avait pas encore compris celui là qu'elle ne voulait pas encore lui parler ! Il était bouché ou quoi. Bon où diable était passée son ardoise ?

Quand James la vît attraper son ardoise, il pâlit à vu d'œil mais au lieu de partir il resta.

_ Paix Rose. Je suis juste venu te transmettre le message d'Albus, il te souhaite un bon rétablissement et… oui je lui ai raconté pour ce qui c'était passé, il est très fier de toi tu sais, hum enfin bref il rentre à la fin de la semaine et tiens sa nouvelle adresse si tu veux lui envoyer une lettre.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il commença à partir mais stoppa net dans son élan et se sentit obligé de rajouter quelque chose.

_ Au fait, j'ai appris qu'Eagles et toi partageait la même paillasse en Potions. Comment il savait ça lui ? Il n'était pas dans mon cour à ce que je sache ! Ah j'allais oubliée rien n'est secret bien longtemps avec James Sirius Potter détenteur de la tant convoiter carte du Maraudeur. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui et j'apprécierai que tu ne traîne pas avec lui d'accord ?

Alors là c'était trop non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner ce genre de conseils, ça ne concernait qu'elle après tout. Sans plus attendre elle empoigna son ardoise et commencer à martelé James de coup, jusqu'à ce que le directeur de leur maison vienne les séparer et lui retiré vingt points pour et je la cite « mauvaises conduites non justifié à l'envers d'un camarade ». Heureusement que c'est plus McGo sinon elle aurait pris pour au moins cinquante points.

Il ne manquait plus que ça qu'on enlève des points à sa maison à cause de l'abrutit de service, c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau bien entamé !

À la nuit tombé, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à observé les étoiles et surtout la constellation du scorpion, elle repensa à la conversation de McGregor et Eagles sur Malefoy, alors comme ça il n'avait reçu aucune visite, le pauvre. Elle hésitait vraiment à aller le voir mais après tout elle ne le connaissait pas trop même si ce qu'elle avait pût constater hier en lui « parlant » était encourageant. Elle préféra chasser cette idée de son idée et commença à s'endormir.

Oui je sais ce n'est pas très long pour le temps que j'ai mis et ça ne vous apprend pas beaucoup de choses mais bon, ce chapitre servait surtout à planter le décor. Mais le chapitre suivant avec Scorpius fera bouger les choses. Aussi je tiens à préciser qu'il ne va rien se passer entre Rose et Donovan, c'est un Rose/Scorpius que j'écris mais je trouve que ça serait bien si ces deux là devenaient amis comme ça se sera plus facile pour Rose et Scorpius.

Je remercie encore une fois Hilaidora et Hamataroo pour leur rewiew et les autres vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes !

Ex-aetera.


End file.
